


A Little Understanding

by sosser86



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, During Canon, Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Gen, Light Angst, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), Other, She/Her Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosser86/pseuds/sosser86
Summary: Six year old Warlock Dowling woke up from a bad dream. He scrambled out of bed, and ran into the corridor. In one direction was his mother, in the other was Nanny's room. He chose Nanny.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #08 "dream"





	A Little Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SOSH'S GTA round #8 prompt: "dream"

Warlock woke up in a panic, scrambled out of bed, and ran into the corridor. In one direction was his mother, in the other was Nanny's room. He chose Nanny.

He knocked on the door and called for her. Nanny answered in her robe, her glasses askew as she'd rushed to put them on. Immediately, Warlock babbled about having a bad dream, and how he wanted to sleep in her bed. She understands these scary things; she'll put it all into perspective and make everything OK. She looked a little reluctant, but eventually gave in, opening the door to let him in. She'd encourage him to lie to his mother later.

Warlock jumped into her bed and pulled up the sheets without waiting to be invited in. Before Nanny even had a chance to ask, he began regaling her with the details of his nightmare. "I was the Boss of everyone in the Whole World, even the president _and_ the queen!" he said as she joined him in her bed. "I could do anything I wanted, like have all the toys in the world, and have big parties on the _moon_!"

Nanny looked very excited for him. "That sounds like a wonderful dream!"

"But nobody was happy that I was the Boss of everyone, even though it was my Right, just like you said it is, Nanny," he told her, his little face falling. "They told me to stop it, and they made me mad. So I told them that if they weren't nice to me that I was going to hurt them. But they didn't listen to me and said they wanted to fight me." Warlock began to pout. "They won't really fight me when I'm older, will they? They'll all like me and be my friends?"

Nanny was not so quick to reply. She thought to herself that this child will one day destroy the world that she loved and everything she held dear. That she could turn this child around and hope Hell didn't learn of her deceit. That she could end this all with a well constructed "accident" at the duck pond one day...

But then she looked into his big, wet eyes, and the little hand that had slipped into hers, and remembered that, for now at least, this child was relatively innocent. He was too normal to deserve any devious scheme she could concoct. For now, this was a small, young child, scared of the big world of Free Choice and Cruelty, and Nanny could only sympathise.

She held him close, cuddled him even. "Never you mind, dearie," she reassured him, stroking his head. "It was just a bad dream, nothing more." Crowley may not have been soft and mushy, but Nanny could afford to be a comfort in a harsh world for someone not ready for it.

One day, the Antichrist would bring about the End of Times. Tonight, though, he was treated with the same tenderness as any child, Satan's or not.


End file.
